


Nearly, As in Almost

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: After a fight shakens the reader, a certain Mandalorian grows protective and accepts his true feelings and shows it towards you in the only way he physically knows how.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Nearly, As in Almost

His grip is harsh but gentle on your chin. And as he forces your gaze up at him, the visor of his helmet stares blankly at you.

In times like these, quiet moments filled with nothing but tension, you want to think that his brows are furrowed while his eyes that you believe to be brown, are squinted in irritation.

However, this time, you’re sure that’s what he looks like. That he looks irritated as fuck while his breathing must be heavy, blocked by the metal of his beskar.

Though, you can’t really blame his reaction. You had gone out of his way and put yourself in harms way and nearly got yourself killed. Nearly, you told him. Agitated and annoyed, you didn’t die. You’re still here. But that wasn’t enough nor was a risk Din was going to take.

Especially when you were his whole world. His meaning. If you were gone, Maker knows what would he do with his life. Sure, bounty hunting was his thing but before that, even then, he didn’t have a purpose until he met you. Then on, he actually gave a shit about himself bevause he wanted to better himself for you.

Yet, where you were. Willing to risk your life for some fabric at the market place and getting into a brawl with some people who took any touch unwanted. While you got out alive, you nearly died if it weren’t for Din. The cut on your chin was evident of that if he hadn’t jumped in the moment.

Now, he’s here. Heaving through his chest behind plates of beskar while you peered up at him with a matching furrow of your brows; lips pout, swollen from biting them and eyes evidently glossy.

“You could’ve died.” He stated once again. The words hurting him more than you.

Though, much to your pride, his gloveless touch was comforting; warm even. “But I _didn’t_ , Din. Leave it be.” You pulled away, turning your attention to the small cot where the baby laid asleep. It was open and you didn’t want the impending argument to ruin his sleep. So you felt his gaze as you closed the cot, the only light in the hull is from the sole bulb in the narrow hallway.

When you returned, you expected him to yell. Scold you for being the incompetent little shit you were. Yet, instead, all you heard was pure silence. And it worried you truly if you had gone too far.

Your eyes had began to gloss, vision beginning to fog with unshed tears. Yet, you had no clue why you were even this emotional. You should be annoyed but a sniff broke the silence in the hull.

Standing feet away, your arms hugging yourself with comfort, you could feel the way the Mandalorian’s gaze burned a hole into your back. He’s so uncharacteristically still, not a single step. However, that’s broken when you speak up; the first to cower over your pride.

“I’m okay. It was nothing but a scratch.” You tell him, voice so gentle as if you were afraid to break the humming of the ship. Still, you couldn’t face him because you knew he would find the red rinmed look in your eyes.

Somehow, just somehow, after many nights spent together in bed, not naked, but in a way more intimate than sex, this made you feel more vulnerable than ever. You couldn’t face the fact that Din, someone, cared enough about your own being. You couldn’t phantom it. You were basically abandon by your parents at such a young age, you knew if that your own creators didn’t love you, didn’t care enough to fight for you, then who would?

Apparently Din Djarin, a Mandalorian, would. A Mandalorian who’s pretty much a single dad of this one gremlin looking baby would jump many times, get shot many times, if that had meant saving you.

 _Maker_ , the little shit he is. No, the little shit you were. Why did you have to care so much? Why did you have to grow attached? You knew that once the baby was returned you pretty much had no service to him anymore. _Nothing_.

So why did you love him so much? Even if it meant breaking your heart in the process.

He answer that for you when he spoke. His own voice replicating the whisper of yours prior. “I thought I would’ve lost you.” Silence. Just the internal beating of your racing heart. “I can’t live without you if that I ever happens.”

And while too caught up in his words, you fail to hear the kind steps as he walked towards you. Only then you realized how close he was when a warm hand touched your bare shoulder. The only protection you had was worn out tank top. “We… I won’t be able to live with myself — Knowing that I couldn’t protect the person I love most.”

If it weren’t for the silence, you would’ve never heard the crack in his voice. Truly breaking every resolve in your damn body as you turned on your heel and faced him. Only then, his head was lulled down, heavy with grief and disappointment of himself.

“Din…” You reached out with careful hands, felt the way his beskar felt so cold under your palms. You couldn’t bare to see him like this. Blaming himself for your own act of rebellion. You wouldn’t dare put that on him. He’s got too much weight on his shoulders, you will not be one of them. “Look at me, please, Din.”

And when he did, Stars, despite not seeing his face, beneath that visor and the metal he wore, he was simply just a man. A man who held so much grief and disappointment for himself bevause of you. “I’m so sorry, Din. Fuck, I’ve… I’m sorry. I should’ve been careful. I - I can’t lose you. The thought of it just hit me now… I can’t. You won’t lose me. I promise.”

You shook your head, even pressed your forehead against the metal of his helmet and sighed while tears ran down your cheeks. While he took steps forward, he only stopped until you felt the cold touch of metal against your back. “Din…”

He shook his head this time. “Don’t do that ever again, please. I hate the thought of you gone. No more laughter. No more little notes for when I go the market. I want all of that forever. I want all of you forever.”

“You have me, Din. I won’t leave. I’m with you till the ends of the galaxy. I won’t leave…” You bit your tongue, the words of endearment heavy on your lips. But instead of holding them like as always, you let them fall. “I love you too much to do that.”

And as his head piqued, you can only imagine the look of surprise on his pretty face. Supposed brown eyes wide while pink plump lips parted. Hopefully, just hopefully, there will be a moment in your life that you’ll be able to confirm that idea.

In all honesty, you want all of him just the way he wants you. A little afraid, apprehensive, but in love. You want to kiss him but you’re not willing to risk his whole foundation and faith for you. You couldn’t do that to him nor would you force it.

And clearly, he thought the same as he walked away. Once again, breaking your heart in the process. It’ll be for the best, you tell yourself. He’s a Mandalorian, you’re nothing.

With glossy eyes, you found liking for the floor and kept your gaze there. Attempting to keep your embarrassment to the rejection away until he himself is gone from your view.

Instead of hearing faint steps, the only lights in the hull blackout. Your eyes wide in confusion and hands reached out fear. “Din? I can’t see. What’re you doing?”

Then you hear it. The sound of metal clanging against metal and your heart races knowing that you only hear that when he’s preparing to go to bed armourless. His steps are the opposite, they’re quiet and reserved, padded and silent. Which is why you never heard him coming to back you up against the wall.

It’s cold and harsh against your back, making you whine in slight pain. Your eyes still shamelessly attempting to look for Din while hands reach out. There, you feel him. Not the Mandalorian you’ve seen everyday. But Din Djarin. In just his clothes. No beskar or anything, just him.

His chest is big, broad even when your palms touch him just like that. While his hands? Stars, they’re just as big every bit of his body when he cups your face. Warm even as a calloused thumb caresses your face.

“I thought I lost you.”

You shook your head, aware that he couldn’t see but he could feel it with the way he held your face. “You could never. I want you and only you, Din.” You wanted to reassure him, show him that there is nothing in this world, in any of the galaxy, that will take you away from him.

A moment passes. He must be thinking. You yourself caught up in the moment before realizing he’s pressing his mouth against yours. It’s rough, hard, needy even. He wants you, is what he’s telling you.

His mouth exploring every bit of yours, tongue sweeping the inside, dealing every whine and moan you give him. Stars, he’s a good kisser. You don’t want to ever pull away but you have to, your lungs are practically begging.

And when you do, with forehead pressed against each other and breathing heavy, you only wished for this moment you could see the way he looked right now. “Din… Want you. Take it off, please.” You knew what you sounded like, desperate, needy, you didn’t care. You wanted him, you wanted to feel every bit of him as you tugged on the belt of his pants.

“Fuck, I know, my sweet girl.”

Just as you asked, his fingers found the belt of his pants, tugging the leather free and the zipper down. Just like that, he was free of the confinement.

Luckily for you, dressed in your sleeping shorts, all he needed to do was peel it off your heated body. Your breathing heavy as you anticipate to feel him. When you do, his fingers slipping between your legs, Maker… this is heaven. He knows what he’s doing when he rubs against your clit, soft little circles while you whine his name like some whore. He felt too good.

“ _Shut it._ ” His demand is not one you want to argue with. Not with the way he pulls away from you and forces you to turn against the cold wall. His length held in his hand, one on the bottom of your back forcing you against the wall. You can feel him, right between your legs. Then with one push, he’s inside.

No teasing. No preparation. Nothing. He wanted you. Well, he took it. Just like that, sheathed so deep inside of your cunt while a loud whine echoes the hull. He pulls you by the hair, snapping your head back with a mewl of his name. “I said shut it.”

This is such a contrast to his words. So soft and gentle while this… He was a menace of a man. Driven by need, frustration, and fear. Mostly of you. Even more so when he pulled out then back, slamming into you such force that literally took your breath away.

You moaned his name, even clawed at the metal wall as he absolutely wrecked into you. Ruining your cunt for future use. With no doubt, you’d be walking funny tomorrow. That didn’t matter. All that did was the way he railed you; the only sounds viable in the hull was skin on skin slapping.

Occasionally, you’d squeal when Din would hit your g-spot, your back arching in pleasure with a moan of his name. “Din - Baby, fucking Stars. Feel so gooood.”

But just like that, he pulls away with no such warning. The feeling your cunt empty is one you don’t wish on yourself. “Din! No, no. Please, Din.” With wide eyes you’re sure he can’t see, you turn to him with a beg falling from your mouth. “Fuck me, please, Din.”

His hand root themselves into your hair, tugging you away from the wall and forcing you to turn to your front. Gasping, the force that hits you takes you by surprise. “Din, baby…”

“You gonna take it, aren’t you, sweet girl?” Stars, his voice is hoarse, deep when he talks like that. “You gonna take my cock. You gonna let me own you. You gonna listen this time?”

You gave him a vigorous nod. “Yes, Din. Yes. Just… Maker, just please touch me now. I’m a good girl.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” There was enthusiasm to his voice, enjoying the way you pathetically begged him. And you answered him with a hum which he replied with his dick up your cunt. Much like last time, no warnings. “Good.”

And he started once again. Rammed into you, building that turmoil in the depths of your stomach, a pending orgasm just as you needed it. Soon, his thrusts became rougher, harsher as his hips slammed against yours with no morals or care. It was ruthless and unwarranted.

It didn’t reek of Din, it reeked of the Mandalorian he was. Inside, there was some sort of anger inside of him, just using you to get himself off of the pent up frustration. But you knew better and that this—it was his way of showing his love. The man was never good with words, that was clear when he had first shown true genuine liking to you instead of a simple silence when you thanked him.

“—gonna cum.” The announcement is unfiltered, moaned, slurred even as you gasp out the words. You couldn’t breathe but in the good way as your lover took every breath away from you with his stuttering thrusts. He was just as near as you and he wanted you to feel it. “Din, please.”

You felt the growing stubble agaisnt your neck, causing a shiver to run down your aching body, his breath fans over your slick skin. “Do it, sweet girl. I’m near, too. Fuck.”

And you were more than obliged to give in to his command as your body shook with euphoria, you had to bite down on your fist to mask the scream that bubbles deep in your throat. Fucking stars, this man felt like a god in bed. He had came so deep inside of you, you felt the rest of his ooze out of your thighs and drip onto the metal floor with no care.

Your cries weren’t loud but they were muffled as you heaved through the orgasm. You needed to catch your breath, even if it were for a second as Din caught up in his arms when the two of your dropped onto the floor—no care that his cum painted your thighs.

“My sweet sweet girl.” Was a muffled sound that you could hear - barely even as he said it against the side of your head. You sighed in content as you feel agaisnt him, your body crying out in exhaustion, feeling every bit of your bones ache with movement. “You were so good for me.”

“Mmh… I was?” You asked, voice barely a whisper as your throat clenched hoarsely. You nuzzled closer to Din, your nose buried in the crook of his neck as you whimper at his touch agaisnt your spine. “M’tired.”

You expect him to hum a response back, perhaps a goodnight, yet instead, you were met with a tug on your ankles and your eyes snapped wide with surprise. Maker, right there, right between your fucking thighs, Din laid parted legs as he pressed his lips against your skin.

And while despite the lack of vision, you knew there was a smug look on his mouth as with every press of his lips against your skin, it elicited a whimper from you. “Din… I - M’tired.”

He hummed against your thigh, his grip just as firm as it was on your cheek. “It’s okay. Just sleep.”

“But… you’re gonna… _Eat_.” Me.

A kiss. And another.

“Mmh, do you not want me to?”

Lazily, you shook your head, your eyes falling close in exhaustion—yet, still, you didn’t want him to stop, ever. “No, please… M’just…. Keep going.”

And just like that, your quick consent, you feel his mouth, hot and heavy against your core—unwarranted as he lapped up your finish and his. It was downright filthy. A disgusting sight as he eat you out without morals for himself. Slowly, your eyes fell into slumber. Only occasionally, your body would twitch as he’d hit a spot inside of you. Your head reeling in and out of a state of consciousness, he made sure to lull you back to sleep as he could just—hours, before he piqued your orgasm.

Only then, Din slipped a finger inside and curled his finger. His mouth curved in to a smile, aware of the pleasure and entertainment he was gifted from the action of your body quivering in an orgasm. With a tiny whimper and mewl of his name, you filled his mouth so gracefully.

Just like that, he had you. Body and soul. Din Djarin was more of yours than him to himself. Ever such a simple act of his body against yours, it’s more than enough.


End file.
